1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly relates to a navigation key of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the continuous development of electronic techniques and rapid developments of digital technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become indispensable outfits and helpful working tools for many people.
For a mobile phone to be competitive, it must be both light weight and compact. To meet these requirements, a navigation key is thus designed to achieve multi-functions of the mobile phone, and thus to reduce a space occupied by the keypad. A conventional navigation key usually includes a circular-shaped key cap, and a number of actuating points corresponding to a number of touch switches of a circuit board. Different portion of the key cap is pressed to make different actuating point in contact with the corresponding touch switch of the circuit board. The phone then process programs according to the commands input from the different portions of the navigation key. However, as the key cap is circular, the key cap usually rotates in use, and thus the actuating point may not contact with the corresponding touch switch. The phone thus can not process programs according to the user's commands.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for electronic device having a new navigation key which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.